Metrology hardware finds use across a wide range of applications. For example, the fuel gas industry uses metering systems, or flow meters, to measure consumption, bill customers, and manage inventory. Some of these flow meters are mechanical, positive-displacement devices. Rotary-types of these devices may include an impeller that rotates in response to flow of gas. In other types, the flow of gas translates a diaphragm or bellows. Other mechanical devices may leverage a turbine or like rotating element (e.g., a pinwheel). In use, the flow meter (or collateral system) can monitor movement of the working mechanism to quantify the amount of gas. Some flow meters may be electronic, using technology like hotwire, ultrasound, or lasers to measure the amount of gas. But, while both mechanical and electronic flow meters are proven to be very accurate, reliable, and typically require little or no maintenance, these devices are generally only operable in certain environments or conditions, namely, those in which the device is to remain dry or would not be submerged in fluids.